Never Alone
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: It's BASED off the song Never Alone by Barlowgirl. Kimiko dies and her gaurdian angel helps Rai through the tuff times...[[RAIxOC]]
1. Not Just the Lips of an Angel

_**(A/N:) Hey! This is NOT a songfic!!!! If you report it as one, then just think twice! IT IS BASED OFF A SONG! NOT A SONGFIC!!!! If you don't know the difference, I might just type it in my profile for those of you that are confused...

* * *

**_

Never Alone -- Barlowgirl

_I waited for you, today_

_But you didn't show, oh no, no_

_I needed you, today_

_So where did you go?_

_You told me to call_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

_I cry out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So, I will tie to what I know_

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

_Alone I can not see you_

_And I can't explain why_

_Such a deep reassurance_

_You placed in my life_

_Oh, we can not separate_

'_Cause you're part of my_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cry out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So, I will tie to what I know_

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

_We can not separate_

_Your part of me_

_And though you're invisible_

_I'll trust the unseen_

_I cry out with no reply_

_And I can't feel you by my side_

_So, I will tie to what I know_

_You're here_

_And I'm never alone_

Raimundo was in his cubicle sulking. It had been two months since Kimiko had died, and he still hasn't had one smile. He hasn't even spoke one word to anyone. He skipped training a lot, and lost his place as leader. Nobody became the new leader, because he had to prove he was good enough to be leader. He knew that it was Kimiko was the only other practical choice. He stood up and went to the new room that he heard Clay and Omi talk about. He heard a piano coming from inside. He cracked open the door and saw a girl with light brown hair, black hoodie, red and black cargo pants, and black combat/robot boots. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she had bangs. But Rai could barely see her face. Her pale fingers pranced around the keys. He stepped inside the room and the melody flooded his ears. Everything else melted away. He forgot about Kimiko's death and thought more about what he should give to others. He became more caring for others for a moment. Her sweet angelic song ended and he went back to his sad self.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, scaring the girl.

"How can you see me?" she said in a scared voice.

"Aren't you human?" he would have laughed but he was more likely to start crying.

"No," she said in a very calm tone.

"Then, what are you?" he asked.

"I'm your guardian angel, but I was somebody else's before now," she said.

"Who was the person you guarded before me?" He asked curiously.

"She was a beautiful girl, I just don't know how she could die. Her destiny scroll said she would live and happy and long life, but you know, she's in a better place know, with the promotion I would have got if I had been paying closer attention," her angelic voice got to him. He felt like he was floating on a cloud.

"What was her name?" he wanted to know badly.

She whispered softly. He couldn't hear her, "Will you please said that a little bit louder?"

"Kim-K-Kimiko," she looked out the window.

"Is she happy know?" he felt himself tear up.

"No. She really misses you. She told me how great you are, but so far, you're just not ready to get back to the life you had. She loves you. A lot," she looked into his eyes with her piercing blue ones. He couldn't help but to stare back into to them.

"Really? Can you tell her I love her, too?" he felt excited.

"She already knows."

"Well, what's your name?" he asked.

"Annie," she said quietly.

He smiled. He began to leave the room when Omi opened the door, "Raimundo, you are smiling! I must tell Master Fung, Dojo, and Clay. I am so excited. You must be going back to you're old self."

"Oh, yeah, uh-" Omi had already left before he could introduce Annie.

"FYI, you're the only one that has seen me. I've been in this room for weeks and a lot of people have already literally walked through me," Annie stated following Rai out of the room.

"Well, I can change that," he ran off until Annie stopped.

"If you use the shroud of shadows and the reversing mirror on me, then you won't be able to see me any more, but you would be the only one who could hear me," she said.

"Oh," he walked outside and got soaked by sunlight. He felt so happy and free. He took in a deep breath. He ran out into the garden a smelt the flowers. He found his soccer ball and kicked it around for a while.

"Raimundo, I see you're better," Master Fung said, walking through Annie.

"Woah," she said as Omi and Clay walked through her, too.

"Yeah," Raimundo replied with a smile.

"We just would like to know how?" Master Fung was completely fascinated by his self healing.

"Well I had some help from an angel," Rai said happily.

"Kimiko's angel?" Clay asked.

"Not her, but something like that," Rai walked around them and Annie followed.

"What does he mean by that?" Omi asked.

"I have no idea, partner," Clay said walking back into the temple.

* * *

**_(A/N:) See, so not a songfic! Anyways...Tell me what you think! REVIEW!_**


	2. The First Snow of the Season

**_(A/N:) Well...if your wondering why I'm updating faster than I used to, it's 'cause I had this big project that we had months to work on, and I'm done with it. So, yeah...and XI2 still isn't updated, because some people are kinda helping me with it. Even the famous authors had help with their stories form friends and family! READ & ENJOY!_**

* * *

That night, after training, Raimundo lied under the stars with a large smile on his face. Annie lied next to him. He looked at the stars and pointed out constellations to Annie. She knew them all, but she felt so happy to hear them said by a living person. Annie rested her head on Raimundo's chest. Raimundo paused for a minute, then went back to pointing out the stars. Annie fell asleep listening to his heart beat. Raimundo smiled. He stopped naming the stars and planets and shut up. He picked Annie up and quietly carried her to his room. When he passed Kimiko's, with the door wide open, he noticed it was still the way it was before Kimiko had died. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was in a better place. He laid Annie on his bed and kissed her on the forehead. He laid himself on the floor and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up on his bed and saw Annie sitting in a near by chair reading his journal. He hadn't written in it since Kimiko had died. He got up from his bed and snatched the book from Annie's hands. Annie had a shocked look on her face. She just shrugged it off and left the room.

Raimundo followed her out and noticed she was going to the new room. She sat down in front of the piano and placed her fingers on some keys. Her fingers didn't press down on the keys, but a melody played into his head. He sat down next to her the bench. She just stared at the keyboard. This time, instead of the angelic melody of a caring guardian angel, he heard the melody of an angel of love. He smiled and looked at her serious expression. She continued to play the melody, and Raimundo got even more hypnotized. Raimundo leaned more towards her and then all of a sudden, her melody came to an end and Raimundo forgot what he was doing. He stood up and began to leave.

Annie followed him to the dinning hall. Raimundo smiled to Omi and Clay. They looked at each other with confusion. Raimundo had a sadder smile than he had the day before. Raimundo sat in a seat with an empty one next to him, where Kimiko used to sit. Annie sat there and tried to run her fingers through his hair. His hair didn't budge, but Raimundo felt like it did. Omi and Clay ate their breakfast quietly. Raimundo didn't even reach for his silverware. Annie hugged her knees against her chest. She began to hum a happy melody. Raimundo reached for his silverware and ate quietly. Her melody kept flowing through Raimundo's head, and he became a little happier. His smile had changed from a sad one to a happy one. His friends were surprised. Her melody sounded like it would never end, mostly because he didn't want it to end. But, it did end, beautifully.

Raimundo left for the garden after breakfast. He began to meditate until he heard Annie say, "You haven't said anything since last night."

"Neither have you," he said.

"Well, I'm not used to having people being able to see me. I remember when I wasn't used to people not being able to see me. I was a mess, trying to tell people which way to go, but the thing is, I have to do it myself," she smiled.

"It must be hard," Raimundo whispered.

"What's so hard?" she asked.

"Being dead. Unable to be seen or heard by most humans. Unable to tell your true feelings to the ones you loved. That's what's hard," he whipped a tear from his eye.

"I'm just glad you can hear and see me," she said. He blushed at this comment. They looked into each other's eyes. Annie blinked a few times before she figured out why Raimundo was leaning towards her. She had begun to lean back when Clay and Omi came out side of the temple shouting, "Raimundo! Master Fung needs us inside!"

Raimundo turned away embarrassed about how he almost kissed somebody only he could see and got up and left Annie to finish figuring out what was happening. After a moment she got up and ran after him, into the temple.

"Raimundo, training today is a way to strengthen your abilities to defeat Chase Young," Master Fung said as Annie entered the room.

"What are we doing?" Raimundo asked.

"We are mastering our abilities in being able to sneak around, and to sense when somebody else is sneaking around," Master Fung said.

"I can walk through people, so it doesn't matter," Annie laughed.

Raimundo tried his hardest not to laugh along.

"So, Master Fung, what's first, partner?" Clay asked.

"Trying to blow out a candle in front of me," Master Fung said.

Most of the lights in the room turned off and a small candle was lit in the middle of the room. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi hid in the shadows, while Annie stood in front of the candle and tried to blow it out, failing every time.

Omi quietly snuck to behind Master Fung and tried to flip over him and blow out the candle. Master Fung stood up and turned around and pushed Omi to the ground.

Clay was in front of Master Fung and looked right through Annie and jumped towards the candle and got hit in the face by Master Fung's fist.

Raimundo watched Annie's movements. How she could never be noticed, no matter how obvious it looked. He got an idea. He moved in one direction and then another. He repeatedly did this and then he back flipped against the wall and pushed himself off and spun. Master Fung didn't notice him and he was right facing at the candle when he was passing it. He blew it out and the room was dark.

The lights turned back on and Master Fung had a bright smile on his face. Omi and Clay gave Raimundo a hug. Raimundo thought about how Kimiko could have just used her fire powers to shrink it to be so small, it didn't submit that much light.

"You did it," Annie said with a smile.

Raimundo went back outside, with Annie on his tail. It was dark outside now and the clouds in the sky looked like snow clouds. Raimundo sat on the roof of the temple. Annie sat next to him. They looked each other in the eyes and leaned towards each other. Raimundo couldn't fell her breath on his lips and he felt a little uncomfortable. He pulled away as the first snowflake fell into his hair. Annie sighed. She jumped off the roof and went back inside. Raimundo just sat there, watching the snow slowly coat the ground with a white blanket.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Did you people like, love, or hate? Please tell me by...REVIEWING! Thank-you for reading!_**


	3. It's Grubbin' Time

**_(A/N:) Here is another chapter! I hope you like it!_**

* * *

Raimundo woke up in his room. He had forgotten that he fell asleep outside while it was snowing. He saw Clay and Omi through is window playing in the snow. He suspected that they had a while off training because of the snow. He got up and began to get out of the clothes he was in the day before.

"Uh," he heard Annie say behind him as he begun to untie his sash.

"Oh, right. Turn around," he said to the girl behind him. He couldn't tell whether she did so and just finished getting in new clothes and ran outside, with Annie on his tail.

"Hey!" Omi hit Raimundo with a snowball.

"Well, at least neither of them can hit me," Annie giggled.

"You're gonna get it!" Raimundo sounded like he wanted sweet revenge.

"Not unless you do first!" Annie said as Clay threw some snowballs at Raimundo. Raimundo quickly dodged all of them and threw some back.

Clay got hit each time. Annie cheered and the day was like that pretty much for the whole time. Raimundo dodging and Omi or Clay getting hit. Annie cheered the whole time yelling for each way for Raimundo to go. Master Fung watched and noticed that Raimundo must have really returned to his old self. His laughter, his sarcasm, his smile. Everything. Annie hugged Raimundo as Clay and Omi said they wanted to forfeit. Raimundo's cheeks were rosy, but mostly from bushing, a little from the cold.

"Come on, Raimundo, I'm tired of havin' my butt whipped like it was in a creamery!" Clay laughed.

"Yes, Raimundo, I am too, as you say, streaked up," Omi said.

"That's wiped out," Raimundo chuckled. Annie giggled.

"Ah, yes, my badness," Omi bowed. Raimundo rolled his eyes and Annie got lost in a laughing fit and started to cry, it was so funny.

"So, partners, who wants some grub," Clay's stomach had growled.

"Me," Raimundo raised his hand.

"I would most certainly like some 'grub'," Omi smiled.

"I wish I could eat. I'm not even bones!" Annie laughed.

"Well let's dig in…once we find the food," Clay said sadly.

They went to the dinning hall and quietly sat down at the table. Annie twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. She glanced at the boy beside her every few seconds. He glanced back, but not at the same time. Raimundo and Annie's tempo seemed so even. So perfect. As if they had practiced for weeks for a performance. Annie sighed once. This made Raimundo turn all his attention to her. Their tempo had been broken and now his eyes were like a never ending piece of music. Eyes filled with question, caring, passion, friendship, sadness, hope, happiness, emptiness, and love stared into his entrancing green eyes. He couldn't smile, nor frown. He was too caught up in the sight of this angel. Omi and Clay thought Raimundo had gone crazy for a minute, but, yet, felt like he was telling the truth about an angel following him. Master Fung set the food in front of them. Clay and Omi went straight in, but Raimundo was still staring at Annie. He had remembered what his father told him about when he met Raimundo's mother.

"_Her eyes had so many emotions. As if she had no idea what she wanted to feel around me. As if…she had not thoughts at all. All she did was stare into my eyes as I stared into hers. Love at first sight. I felt like I would die for her. We sat quietly for hours until the teacher said, 'School is going to be over in five minutes. I advise that you tell you later period teachers where you two have been. Tell them you messed up on something and it took me hours to help you fix it. I can tell when two students are in love.' I never got that moment until I noticed that I really did love her. An emotion that cannot be expressed with true words, Son. I felt speechless around her for a while until I actually knew what to say. No words were needed. All I needed to say was, 'Hi.' That's it. Just a simple hello and we were talking through every class about ourselves. Our teacher was right. We were perfect for each other."_

Raimundo began to smile. He hadn't really stared into her eyes before and noticed what they said. She was just not thinking at the moment. He snapped out of it and went to eating his food. Annie smiled to herself and stared at Raimundo. After he was done eating he went to his room. He lied down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Will you please review? PLEASE! PS: I'll be mellow WHEN I'M DEAD! WE'RE UN-BA-LEI-VA-BLE! WOO!_**


	4. I Love You

**_(A/N:) This chapter is all about confessions...said to the wrong people or things or WHATEVER! Anyways here it is!_**

* * *

Raimundo woke up and turned to face is chair. Annie fell asleep in the chair. She slowly woke up and stared into his eyes. She smiled softly and began to sit up straight. She stretched her arms and closed her eyes and yawned.

Raimundo smirked, "You still sleepy?"

Annie nodded. She lied back into the chair and closed her eyes. Raimundo stood up and picked her sleeping body up and laid it on his bed. He got changed into his robes and walked to Clay's room.

"I wanna know what you were lookin' at yesterday," Clay said as Raimundo entered.

"You can't see her, so why do you care?" Raimundo sat down in his chair.

"So? Tell me about her?" Clay sat down on his bed.

"What are you a shrink? You shouldn't care. Maybe I don't want to talk about her. She's sleeping anyways," Raimundo shrugged.

"Sleeping? For all I know she is just a figment of your imagination that you came up to replace Kimiko so all the love you gave her wouldn't be wasted," Clay frowned.

"SHE IS NOT A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION! SHE WAS KIMIKO'S GARDIAN ANGEL AND NOW SHE'S MINE! SHE IS REALLY CARING AND I DON'T LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS REPLACING KIMIKO! I LOVE HER BECAUSE SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL, NICE, KIND, CARING, AND HELPFUL! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Raimundo barged out of the room and ran outside and sat on the roof. Tears of confusion slide down his face, _I love her_.

What Raimundo didn't know was that Annie was in the room when he said that. She ran after him for a second and then realized this, _What if he thinks I was stalking him? I don't want him to think that. I love him so much, but never knew he felt the same way. I guess I'll just wait for him to just tell me himself. I don't want to just go up to him and go like, "I heard what you said," he would probably just run off and never talk to me again. I wish I never heard a single word he just said_.

She went back into Raimundo's room and lay down on the bed. She began to cry, as well. She just cried herself back to sleep.

Raimundo came back inside when the full moon was in the middle of the sky. When he saw Annie asleep on his bed he just had a small smile. _She was asleep all day_, he thought to himself. He kissed her on the cheek and laid down on the floor and fell asleep. Annie opened her eyes as soon as Raimundo started to snore. She left the room and went outside for a minute. The snow looked fresh, as if more had just fallen. She sighed. She climbed onto the room and sat in the place where Raimundo's foot prints led to. She watched the little animals walk back and forth in front of the temple. She twirled her hair around her finger. She wished Raimundo would just come up their and tell her what he told to Clay. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Raimundo came up behind her.

"Um, nothing," Annie said quickly.

"It sounds like something," he sat down next to her.

"Well, um, maybe I don't want to tell you," Annie smirked.

"You can tell me anything," Raimundo rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Not now," Annie stood up and jumped off the roof. Raimundo followed her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just, don't," she ran off into the forest crying.

Raimundo sighed and went back into the temple. He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Annie sat next to a frozen water fall. "I love you, Raimundo," she whispered to herself as some small rabbits and foxes cuddled next to her.

_A true angel brings peace everywhere she goes, _

_A true devil carries around war,_

_A true lover is able to leave their loved one, _

_A true hater never lets go.

* * *

**(A/N:) To everybody who is reading this, I wrote the poem at the bottom of this chapter...in less than a minute with barely thinking about it, and I say it makes NO SENSE AT ALL! And I'm the one who wrote it...please, review!**_


	5. Almost Expressing Myself

**_(A/N:) To bad I have to go back to school tomorrow...anyways, here is "Almost Expressing Myself" for Never Alone!_**

* * *

Annie slowly walked back to the temple. Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa had past since the last time she and Raimundo seen each other. She was gone for that long. She looked through the window and saw Raimundo scrubbing the ground with a cleaning brush. The soap suds enveloped his hands. He stood up and looked at his job well done and sighed of sadness. Annie walked through the wall and carefully walked up to Raimundo's back.

"Rai-" she began, but was cut off by him turning around and tightly hugging her.

"I missed you! Where were you?" Raimundo said happily.

"I just, uh, um, I dunno," Annie lied.

"You feelin' okay?" Raimundo put the back of his hand on her fore head.

"I'm an angel, so I don't get sick," she sighed.

"Good! Why'd you leave me?" Raimundo asked sadly.

"Uh…" _I can't tell him!_ she thought to herself.

"Well?" Raimundo was getting impatient.

"I, uh, l-lo-" she began, but she stopped as she thought about what she was saying, _I think I'm rushing it. Oh, I wish I knew what to do in a situation like this!_

"What was it like when you died?" Raimundo changed the question.

"Well, I was somewhere in my early teens…and…it was a car crash…my older brother was at the wheel…I was in the passenger seat…a drunk driver hit us, and I instantly died…my brother survived, thankfully," she had begun to cry.

"Shh, now, don't cry," Raimundo hugged as she began to burry her head into his chest.

"I had nobody, besides him, who cared about me," she whispered. "We were living with our grandparents after our parents died and they didn't even like me, because I was a girl. They wanted another grandson, but, no, I ended up being an 'ugly' little girl. They hated me!"

"If it makes you feel better, I care about you," Raimundo whispered into her ear.

"Huh?" she looked up into his eyes. She smiled. She hugged him tightly and buried her head very deep into his chest.

"I remember how Kimiko died," Raimundo sighed as he looked out the window. "It was the perfect day for me to tell how much I cared. Sun was shining, flowers in full bloom, and it was a day off from training. Turns out it didn't mean a day off from evil. Jack came and we fought him. Then Chase and Wuya came. Wuya shot Kimiko with a very powerful blast, and Kimiko got really sick. And I still hadn't told her about my feelings. The next day she had died before we got her to the hospital 'cause she got the infection late at night. I just can't believe that it happened so fast. I guess we were never meant to be."

"Raimundo, stop worrying," Annie stated, "there are plenty of beautiful, nice, and strong girls who would die for just hearing you say their name."

"That isn't true, is it?" Raimundo slightly chuckled as Annie buried her head deeper into his chest.

"Of course it is," Annie said into his chest.

"Annie, you're the best thing that had ever happened to me, since Kimiko," Raimundo said softly as Annie slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Raimundo carefully laid her down on the floor trying not to wake her up. He lied down next to her and stared into her closed eyes. He soon, also, fell asleep.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Do you think I should make a fic based off "Ode To Manheim Steamroller" by Reggie and the Full Effect? Nah! But that song is CUTE! Please, review!_**


	6. Admitting the Truth

**_(A/N:) So bored...anyways, I'm updating...YAY! Read and enjoy!_**

* * *

When Raimundo woke up, he saw Annie, still fast asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair. She cuddled up next to him. "I love you," Raimundo whispered sweetly into her ear. Annie began to slowly open her eyes.

"Hello," she whispered. Raimundo's eyes went wide, as he began to sweat, wondering if she heard him.

"H-hi t-th-there," Raimundo stuttered.

Annie giggled as she looked into his deep green eyes.

"I heard what you said," Annie said with a smile.

"Y-you d-did?" Raimundo couldn't stop stuttering.

"Yes," Annie kissed him on the lips tenderly.

"Wow," Raimundo smiled after they broke apart.

"I love you," Annie buried her head into his chest, which she seems to do a lot lately.

"I love you, too," Raimundo sighed.

"By the way, I heard what you said to Clay the day I ran away," Annie closed her eyes, hoping for a good reaction.

"So, I don't have to repeat myself," Raimundo kissed her on the top of her head.

"Raimundo? Who are you talking to?" Clay walked up to the now blushing teenage boy.

"Go away," was all Raimundo could say.

"Huh?" Annie was confused.

"I'm not leavin', partner," Clay stood there glaring at Raimundo.

"Clay, how many times do I have to tell you? Annie is real!" Raimundo stood up and shoved Clay against the wall.

"Partner, there is no proof that she exists," Clay stated.

"You're my friend, I don't need any proof!" Raimundo stormed out of the room, with Annie following him quickly.

"Raimundo, I don't know you understood Clay. I'm invisible, meaning he has every right to think you could be imagining things," Annie said sadly.

"Friends don't need proof! If he would just believe me then-then…" Raimundo lost his train of thought.

"Raimundo, believe me. No theory was taken in even in one day. Even by the creator's friends. Seriously, he just wants proof, but, unfortunately, you don't have any," Annie rested her hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Gosh, I don't care about the proof. I just care if he believes me. Sometimes, I think he thinks I'm a Heylin spy after I quit working for Wuya. Then she goes and causes Kimiko's death, meaning it's impossible for me to be a spy because Wuya ended the life of the one I loved," tears ran down his cheeks.

"Raimundo, stop it! Clay would never think that! He probably just doesn't understand the saying, 'Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing,'" Annie made Raimundo's brain spark.

"That's it! If he believes you exist than that's all the proof I need, because then he will be able to see you!" Raimundo gave himself a pat on the back.

"But, he won't believe I'm real until he does see me. Plus, you weren't even thinking when you met me! I was just in the music room!" Annie shook her head.

"Wait…if I use the reversing mirror and the shroud of shadows they would be able to hear and see you, and so could I! HA! You're theory was incorrect, but I accepted it until I could prove it wrong!" Raimundo stuck his tongue out.

"Then just try it then," Annie said unhappily.

"Okay! I'll miss you!" he ran to the temple vault and took out the two shen-gong-wu that he needed and he came back.

"REVERSING MIRROR AND SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" he shouted. He didn't notice any change in Annie's appearance, so he couldn't tell whether or not it worked.

"Raimundo, who is this?" Omi walked up and pointed towards Annie.

"This is Annie, my new girlfriend," Raimundo pulled Annie close to him.

"She is most beautiful," Omi bowed and walked by the now blushing girl.

"Why did you actually do that! If everybody can see me then-" she began, but was cut off by Raimundo.

"You're alive again," Raimundo kissed her lips tenderly.

* * *

**_(A/N:) Uh-oh...is it against the law in heaven to bring an angel back to life? I don't know, but if it is, I don't want to know the consequences!_**


End file.
